Pokemon Story Ideas
70 years seemed to pass since the “time trouble” The human turned Eevee named Fred and Linda the Cubone went to the future and came back and saved the pokemon world from it's future state, However there's a bigger threat then ever has more and more pokemon seem to be doing wrong. The guilds and rescue teams try to do their part however it seems there are as many if not more criminal pokemon as there is rescue. It was as if another legend was coming true, As late night seem to creep up a storm started to blow causing the wind to blow and the rain to fall. A young Cubone that was the great great great grandson to Linda was trying to keep from being scared as the wind sounded like a wild Houndoom. Lighting seems to flash outside the cave and the young Cubone spots something in the sky however it disappears into the darkness of the storm. Hoping to get some more sleep the Cubone covers it's head with a spare leaf hoping the storm would quiet down unaware of what life changes are to come. The after noon sun seems to break into the cave and hitting the Cubone in the face. The spare leaf was laying on the ground discarded. However what caught the young Cubones attention was the how the air felt in the cave, it was different then normal. A rumble sound was heard stating that his stomach wanted food. Deciding to go find a oren berry the young cubone heads outside the cave and into the forest nearby. However as he walks he notices the pokemon living in the forest seem to be hidden away as if scared of something. A screech is heard coming from the nearby pond/lake, Feeling a bit brave the cubone decides to take a look. Taking a look you spot what seems to be a pikachu however it's back has an odd shape that looks like a half moon with a lighting bolt in it. The odd pikachu seems to back away before looking at the water again and screaming again. What the hell is going on Why the heck am I a yellow rat? The second day after meeting Caring the odd pikacu, Fin the Cubone wakes up, After blinking the sleep away he sits up remembering his new friend, However just as he looked over towards the spot where he thought new friend was at, the mat was empty. The whole cave seemed to be empty save for him. Starting to think the whole deal the day before was just a crazy yet wonderful dream he moved towards the exit of the cave feeling down in the dumps. Upset and a bit angry at the same time for getting his hopes up Fin doesn't notice the spearow who lived in a tree nearby was screeching annoyed by something. After another screech from the spearow this time louder, he decides to go see what's got the old timer so annoyed. The second day after meeting the odd pikacu Fin wakes up in hopes caring will be finally awake. Though when he looks at the mat she fell asleep on he spots it empty. Upset and a little hurt over her leaving without so much as a goodbye, Fin sulks down in the dumps. Moving around he doesn't notices the commotion that's coming from the forest. Sulking over to where a oran berry rests he picks it up and slowly eats it wondering why the odd pikachu left. After finishing the oran berry Fin is more awake when a screech is heard followed by an angry yell. Curious and a bit scared Fin decides to go see whats got the old Spearow in a bind this time. After making his way to the little clearing Fin spots the Elder Spearow flying towards a yellow blur in angry. Just as the two was trying to decide what to do next a cry for help was heard from inside the forest. Being who she really was Caring rushed towards where the cry came from unable to turn a blind eye from someone/something that happened to be in trouble. Fin shocked rushed after her. Soon the pair came to a ghost pokemon known as a Haunter scaring a Weedle as a butterfree and a caterpie was trying to stay hidden. A few days later after saving/protecting the Weedle Butterfree and Caterpie. Caring and Fin are exploring a small cave so Caring can get use to her new ability's as well to get to known each other a little more. As Caring looks at the walls of the cave Fin can help bu notice how she seems to act a bit childish by ohh and ahh how the light seems to flicker off the cave walls. A week of doing small things like watching baby pokemon or helping in the garden for the elder pokemon was starting to annoying Caring though she was trying her best to hold her tongue. As she watched a Torchic and a Chimchar buy somethings from the Kecleon brothers. However after the two are done Torchic drops a seed and Caring decides to be nice and pick it up and hands it back. After doing that she watches the Chimchar and Torchic leave as her gut is telling her something bad is going to happen to the Torchic soon. A Drowzie then bumps into Caring making her senses go hay wirer while also making her dizzy. Though her little vision seems to be like the “Dimensional''' '''Scream” however it's different as Caring feels her forehead grow warm though the half shaped eevee paw print doesn't glow it does let her know she needs to do something or else Torchic will be in great danger. She then sees Torchic and Drowzie however is only able to make out the “help me” before she comes back to. Swallowing she looks around freaked out as she has never had that happen before even when she was human. After the two saved Chic the Torchic from the mean Drowzie the two took on a request that had to deal with trouble deep within the Black Forest. Fin wasn't to kneel on going in there however a mission was a mission. Caring on the other hand didn't seem to mind and the two headed towards black forest to deal with Team dividers and the trouble they are causing with the Dark Gear. A few weeks passed since Caring and Fin stopped Team Dividers from using one of the dark Gears, However Gengar is raged about how Caring doesn't seem to take them serious. So he sends a fake message stating that a young pichu and Elekid need help getting out of the small cave that is next to the sea. Caring tells Fin to go check the storage and decide on what to bring while she heads to the beach where they'd meet up. Fin at first doesn't think it's a good idea to split up however Caring says it's only going to be a few hours at most, Fin agrees and goes into town as Caring heads to the beach. Once she gets there she looks around spotting no one and thinking they been set up. Just after she thinks this Sableye comes up behind Caring and grabs her. Haunter taking his chance uses Hypnosis on Caring making her fall asleep. Gengar laughs and then use Nightmare on Caring while smirking. Gengar: Now to make sure this twerp never messes with us again time to take her to Lighting Cove. Haunter and Sableye agree and does what Gengar said by taken Caring to Lighting Cove. where only those who wish to perish would go there. Meanwhile Fin finally finished getting the bag ready seeing as it was going to be a short mission decide not to pack a whole lot. Worried Caring would go without him he heads to the beach area himself. However he is stopped by not only Alakazam but also the odd Croagunk. After Fin finds out it was a trap for Caring he gets worried and scared as Lighting Cove. has some of the strongest Electabuzz and they are not very kind to trespassers. Two weeks seem to pass since Fin Alakazam and Spike the Croagunk saved Caring from Lighting Cove. Though Caring doesn't act different Fin can tell that something happened to make her more jumpy/twitches, having troubles sleeping at night/having nightmares. While being on guard even when isn't on a quest/mission. Fin decides to go and talk to Lili the Gradevoir. Know that Caring is doing a quest solo for the time being. Going outside Fin spots a oran berry that's barely been eating sighs knowing that he needs to do something for his friend or else she will end up growing weak from lack of sleep/barely eating. Heading to town he hopes for answers and at the same time Hoping to help Caring as she helped him when he needed it. After returning back to the forest after finding out by Lily the Gradevoir the only hope for Caring rests in Spring Cove. Making his way to the cave Fin tries to get his thoughts in order. Wanting to help Caring and the only way of doing that is taking her to Spring Cove. Though only knowing about a Hypno that rests deep within the Cove Fin worries the trip might cause questions to be brought up. Shaken his head Fin decides to see if their any Quests that are for Spring Cove. Finally almost home Fin stops and his eyes widen as just a few feet from the cave entrance way is caring laying on the ground worn out. Wasting no time Fin rushes into the cave and comes out with a sleep berry. Coxing Caring into eating it isn't as hard as Fin thought it would and soon Caring's asleep after finally eating something more then a bite or two of a oran berry. After taken Caring inside any laying her on her mat Fin heads to the quest bored and getting things ready to go for the next day knowing he needs to save Caring before she digs her own grave. After a few hours Fin has a quest that asks to find a olvan stone from within Spring Cove. Though not what he really wanted fin hopes it's a good enough quest as he finishes packing the last of the stuff needed while also enjoying an oran berry before going to sleep for the night hoping that soon Caring will be back to her “normal” self. The two finally make it deep within Spring cove, Though Fin is worried as no one seems to be around Just when Caring turns and is about to say something a sound is heard throughout the cave. Footsteps are then heard. ?: I have been expecting you, Though I knew you would be here today. Young pokemons that admaire Fin (Cubone) and Caring/me (pikachu) Weedle named Sprout butterfree caterpie named squirt Torchic named Chic Lost her Fire necklace ( a stone that has a fire mark on it her grandma gave to her) Chimchar named Chim. (friend to Chic) Others that take a liken to the small team Pelipper (carries the mail for the rescue teams and explore guilds) Whigglypuff (head of guild) Team Dividers (the evil pokemon group) Gengar (leader) Haunter main member Sableye main member Pokemon that (shadow) helps/guilds Caring and Fin Alakazam Feeling like a failure after waking from his coma, Alakazam keeps hidden until the right time. After the storm that brought the one human caring the pikachu he spots the two then watches them from the woods just after the two met. Having a small feeling that the odd pikachu will bring change, While at the same time feeling hope that he hasn't felt in some time Alakazam decides to wait and help from the shadows until the time is right. Other pokemon. Croagunk named Spike Spike the Croagunk seems to be the bad “good” pokemon, However it is really his younger cousin that does the crimes of steal food to feed the little ones in the forest. Each time Caring and Fin want to get the items back Spike goes and asks them to be leaning on it. There for cunning into having caring pay for the stolen goods. Though she is annoyed Caring understands where Spike's cousin is coming from. Though she would like him to work to pay for the food like everyone else she just does what is needed. Blast/Dark Gear Pending on the pokemon it can have different affects. From making a pokemon very ill to pushing the pokemon to do evil things this is in the hands of Team Dividers. So far Team Dividers have used this gear 3 times, one of those times was close to Alakazam Leader of the rescue team Fall Stars Alakazam fell into a coma and the team disbanded due to no longer having a leader however the other two pokemon still help other pokemon and still hope that Alakazam will return to them the same as he was before, however those hopes are slim to none. So far Team Dividers has one but knows there are two others out there somewhere. Hoping to find all three to get the pokemon world under their control. Hope/Light Gears. Like the dark gears, light gears have powers however unlike dark gears light gears tend to heal/return the pokemon to their former self. Also Light gears can show the way through any darken dungeon. There are five light gears and when brought together the user of the light gear is able to focus it's power into the huge light gear driving the dark gears power away. It is unknown if this is true though. Legend stones, These stones hold different stores that has happened in the past. From the “Trouble times” to the “curse of the nine tails” also to “How the darkness was stopped” and “ the powers of the light and dark Gears” Though each legend seems to be forgotten in time these stones are kept in places so pokemon can come and learn about the past. It is unknow where these stones are at to the spot however some of the older pokemon tend to share stories about the Stone Forest that holds all the secrets. Which is guarded by three powers. (unsure as to what just yet :S ) Category:Caring16